


It Sounds Beautiful from Your Mouth

by Zizishipsgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zizishipsgallavich/pseuds/Zizishipsgallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has turned to be gentle with Ian lately,which makes Ian frustrated.Ian decides to give Mickey a little punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Sounds Beautiful from Your Mouth

Mickey has turned to be gentle with Ian lately,which makes Ian frustrated.

 

"Morning,Ian."

"Are you hungry,Ian?"

"Take care of yourself on the road,Ian."

"Have some rest,Ian?"

"Do you feel cold,Ian?"

"Are you tired,Ian?"

"Good night,Ian."

 

Jesus,since when did Mickey became a gentleman with decent words or to put it a little bit more exaggerate,since when did Mickey became a loving mother? 

 

But Mickey hasn't realized that Ian is annoyed by his kindness,so Ian decides to give Mickey a little punishment.

 

Ian gets up early in the morning.He comes into the kitchen......

 

Mickey wakes up,the first scene he sees is Ian's face.His green eyes shining like emerald,his lips rises,even the freckles on his face look sexy.Mickey gulps,trying to hold back the thirst for giving him a hard kiss immediately.

"Uhh......Morning,Ian."Mickey says,with his cheek flushing.

"Morning."Ian says,still wearing that charming smile."Hey guess what,I made you some breakfast!"

"Oh really?You're so sweet!"

Hearing that,Ian frowns,but he changes into the happy face within a second."Look,a cupcake,do you like it?"

"Wow!Looking like it's gonna be very delicious,thank you,Ian!"

Ian almost kicks Mickey's ass,but he refrains."Take a bite,see if you like the cream on it."

"Okay!"Mickey says with a wide smile.He opens his mouth,put nearly half of the cupcake into his mouth,he begins to chew...and then--

Mickey begins to cough roughly.Ian's smile becomes even bigger.

"Hey,what's up,buddy?Are you ok?"Ian says,patting Mickey 's back with one of his hands,he almost bursts out laughing.

 

Mickey is finally able to speak after coughing for ten minutes."Fuck you!!!!!!!!!You fucking nerd!!!!!!Toothpaste and mustard??????Those are the ingredients of your so called fucking cream???????!!!!!!!!Are you fucking kidding me!!!!!!!!You piece of sh——"

Mickey has to swallow his words cause Ian's lip is sticking to his now,and Ian's hands are touching his neck and jaw.

Ian doesn't end this kiss until Mickey almost uses up all the oxygen in his lung.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you,Ian?Play trick with me the last second and kiss me so hard the next second???"Mickey says angrily and he's puzzled as well.

"Jesus,Mick,you did it,you finally did it!!!You finally said'fuck you'!!!God,Mickey,I'm so fucking in love with you!!!!!!"

 

"Are you crazy?Man?You find yourself being in love with me cause I said some dirty words?It's senseless!!!"Mickey says.

 

"You can't imagine how beautiful it sounds from your mouth,Mick."Ian grabs Mickey into his chest,and kisses Mickey's dark hair.His right hand slowly reaches out to Mickey's pants,he hears Mickey murmurs,"What are you doing,I'm just getting out of bed."

Ian whispers,"Why the rush,my Mickey Mouse?"

Those dirty words sound extremely beautiful from your mouth,Mick.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short,but hope you like it.


End file.
